


Weekend Plans

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Every couple needs the occasional weekend to themselves.





	Weekend Plans

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Twelve prompt(s) used: It’s been a while/ Balloon  
> Pairing: Bill/Fleur  
> Kink: sex in water
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Weekend Plans

~

“I’ll take good care of them, I promise,” said Molly, Victoire hanging off one arm and Dominique clutched against her chest in the other. She smiled. “Have fun.” And stepping into the Floo, she was gone. 

“I zink she knows vhat we intend to do with our free time zees weekend,” said Fleur, turning to Bill. 

Bill smiled, cupping her jaw with his hand. “She probably does. Do you care?” 

Fleur’s eyes glittered. “Absolutely not.” Pressing up against him, she whispered, “I ’ave an idea. We should walk down to the beach, perhaps ’ave a swim?” 

Bill swallowed hard. “I don’t see why not. It’s been a while since we…skinny dipped.” 

“Oui, c’est vrai.” Fleur twirled gracefully out of his arms and began to undress. “Vhat are you waiting for?” she asked as she stepped out of her knickers. 

Bill, transfixed at the sight of her, coughed. “Sorry. Got distracted.” 

Fleur laughed lightly. “Even after all zis time?” She cupped her generous breasts and pouted. “Alas, ’aving children ’as changed me.” 

“Mmm,” hummed Bill in agreement. “I think you’re even more gorgeous now than you were the day we got married.” 

“You are so good to me.” Fleur grinned mischievously. “Come, let us go to ze water before vee end up doing eet right ’ere.” 

“Is there anything wrong with both?” Bill called after her as she darted out the cottage door towards the beach. Struggling with the last of his kit, Bill heard her laugh float back to him on the wind and he smiled. 

Finally naked, he jogged down to the beach to find Fleur up to her chest in the water, the waves lapping at her nipples. She looked ethereally beautiful, and his breath caught in his throat. 

“Are you coming to join me?” she asked, a smirk on her lips. 

Without replying, Bill walked into the water, wincing as he felt the temperature. “Ugh, cold!” 

Fleur shook her head. “Are you not a wizard? Warm eet up.” 

Bill cast a Warming Charm and immediately the ocean water around him rose to a comfortable temperature. Reaching her he drew her into his arms, his hands sliding over her smooth bottom to pull her closer. 

Resting her head on Bill’s chest, Fleur sighed. “Zees ees nice. I love our babies, but at times looking after zem can be—”

“Exhausting.” Bill hummed, kissing the top of her head. “I agree. But right now, I need to look after you.” 

“Oui,” whispered Fleur, shifting to look up at him. “You do.” 

Leaning down, Bill kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth and moaning as her tongue met his eagerly. He played with her nipples for a while until they were stiff, hard peaks, then, pressing his thigh between her legs, he urged them apart before drawing back and whispering, “Wrap them around my waist.” 

Aided by the buoyancy of the ocean, Fleur did, and Bill, fisting his cock with one hand and supporting her with the other, guided it inside her. 

Sinking inside her was sublime, and with a growl, Bill bent his head to suck kisses onto her neck and breasts until he settled for sucking her nipples, even as he drove in and out of her. 

Keeping one hand on her bottom, Bill moved the other to where they were joined, skilfully circling her clit with his thumb until she was shivering, trembling in the throes of pleasure. 

Only then, as Fleur cried out in pleasure, did Bill speed up, his thrusting going ragged and unsteady until, with a shout, he came, pouring his seed inside her clenching cunt. 

Fleur clung to him as his shudders subsided, her arms tight around him, her breasts pressed against his chest, and as Bill slowly recovered, he felt as light as a balloon floating on air. 

“Mm, she whispered with him still inside her. “Zat was magnifique!” 

“It was,” agreed Bill. 

After they uncoupled, they swam for a while until, yawning, Fleur took his hand pulling him towards their cottage. It was dusk, and he shivered as she dragged him towards it. “I zink I shall stay naked all weekend,” she tossed over her shoulder. 

Bill grinned. The weekend was looking bright. “Sounds brilliant to me.” 

~


End file.
